Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
right Plaats een bericht ↓ Berichten (6 juni 2010 - ) Nieuw deel overlegpagina Ik heb een nieuw deel van je overlegpagina gemaakt! Wat ik met mijn bericht bedoelde is dat jouw overlegpagina problemen zou kunnen opleveren voor sommige browsers, aangezien hij al 31 kilobyte groot was. Dus daarom heb ik een nieuw deel gemaakt. Mee eens of niet? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 6, 2010 09:17 (UTC) Hey. Ik ben hier sinds paar dagen actief, maar het is wel leuk om te kunnen werken aan deze Wiki MrUninvited jul 24, 2010 10:22 (UTC) Bureaucraatrechten Hey, leuk dat je mij en Aaarto bureaucraat hebt gemaakt, maar dat heeft totaal geen zin, omdat je ons geen admin hebt gemaakt! Ik probeerde de pagina MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite te bewerken omdat ik dacht dat jij de kleur van onze namen nog niet veranderd had, maar ik kan dat niet, want ik ben geen admin. Wij zijn nu tevens onze rollback rechten kwijt! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 6, 2010 11:36 (UTC) Ik zie het probleem al: Bureaucraat is een apart recht aanvullend op je 'hoofdrecht'. Administrator is ook een hoofdrecht. (zie hier) Ik heb dan wel de bureaucraatrechten, maar ik heb alleen een paar extra rechten en ben dus verder een 'gewone' gebruiker. Ditzelfde geldt voor mensen met rollback rechten. (zoals hier staat) Bovendien zijn de pagina's waar de bureaucraatrechten van toepassing komen, beveiligd. Ik moet dus een admin zijn om daar te mogen bewerken. Kortom, ik moet dus apart een admin worden gemaakt om nut te hebben van mijn bureaucraatrechten! Snap je het? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 6, 2010 12:27 (UTC) Het probleem is verholpen. Bedankt! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 9, 2010 13:06 (UTC) Rollback Ik heb zojuist Exoemo rollback status gegeven omdat hij een goede bewerker is en de wiki heeft meer vandalisme-bestrijding nodig. Ik zat er ook over te denken om Xsdvd en Nylls deze rechten te geven, zij zijn echter inactief, dus laten we daar even mee wachten. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jun 11, 2010 16:20 (UTC) Gebruikerstaal Hoi, ik heb een probleem. Mijn hoofdtaal heb ik gek genoeg veranderd in het Hebreeuws na een bezoekje aan die wiki! Weet jij hoe ik dit kan terugdraaien naar het Nederlands? Xbabyx140 jun 13, 2010 17:55 (UTC) Het probleem is teruggedraaid, gelukkig. Xbabyx140 jun 13, 2010 17:59 (UTC) Vraagje Ik zat te bladeren op de pagina Speciaal:OngebruikteSjablonen en kwam daar de volgende 6 sjablonen tegen. Sjabloon:1 vk Sjabloon:2 vk Sjabloon:3 vk Sjabloon:4 vk Sjabloon:5 vk Sjabloon:AOCskin Jij weet vast wat deze sjablonen zijn, ze worden namelijk niet gebruikt en zien er aardig gecompliceerd uit. jun 24, 2010 09:44 (UTC) Het, had je al gekeken waar deze sjablonen voor waren? sep 8, 2010 21:28 (UTC) Bal'lak the Pummeler Hallo Stefan, Ik kwam de pagina Bal'lak the Pummeler tegen. De titel is fout gespeld, het moet namelijk Bal'lak the Pummeller zijn. Ik had de pagina al in mei op de verwijderlijst gezet, maar toen ik zag dat de pagina nog bestond (Mark had de pagina bewerkt) keek ik in de geschiedenis en ik zag dat jij de pagina op 13 mei opnieuw had aangemaakt. Dit was waarschijnlijk omdat jij dacht dat ik de pagina per ongeluk had verplaatst? Je kunt het bewijs vinden in het spel zelf, ik heb helaas even geen bronnen bij de hand. Van de pagina zelf heb ik een doorverwijzing gemaakt, dus ik verzoek vriendelijk om dit te laten staan, en geen bewerkingen meer uit te voeren op het artikel. Groet, [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jul 3, 2010 12:53 (UTC) PS: Ik heb een aantal infoboxen in een nieuw jasje gestoken, naar aanleiding van jouw 'project' over de vernieuwing van de infoboxen! Ik stel voor om hiervan een echt project van te maken, ik zal het ook nog op de fora zetten. Hitpoints -> Constitution? Hoi, ik heb een vraagje of verbetering. Op de hoofdpagina staat er nog steeds (bij Skills) de categorie "Hitpoints", moet dit niet verandert worden naar Constitution? --Supper Man40 jul 27, 2010 10:14 (UTC) 2x Falador Hier ben ik nog maar weer eens :P. Het viel me net op dat bij de categorie (linksboven van je beeldscherm) bij locaties -> Asgarnia, dat daar 2 keer Falador genoteerd staat. Ze linken echter wel naar dezelfde pagina. Dat moet volgens mij aangepast worden. --Supper Man40 jul 28, 2010 11:28 (UTC) Vakantie Nog een fijne Vakantie Mishamagnezo jul 29, 2010 12:53 (UTC) Veranderingen op de Wiki Hoi, ik ben net terug van vakantie, maar ik zie zo wat een complete metarmofose op de Wiki! Ik moet even wennen aan de nieuwe prestaties en badges enzovoorts... [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg aug 8, 2010 11:13 (UTC) Hallo Darth Stefan Over de pagina van de Chefs' Guild. Er staat niet bij bij welk lvl je erin mag. Ik zal het wel even doen. Fabian van Koppen Hallo Darth Stefan Over de pagina van de Chefs' Guild. Er staat niet bij bij welk lvl je erin mag. Ik zal het wel even doen. Fabian van Koppen handtekeningen zetten en pagina's Hallo Darth Stefan, over die handtekeningen.Ik weet niet hoe je die plaatst. :-S en ik plaats regelmatig G.E Prijzen bij de Food pagina Groetjes Fabian